Deya
Deya (De/an) and (Ra/'ya') describes the short-term romantic relationship between Dean Ford and Raya in the television series WildSide. The two meet in science class when Raya accidentally drops her pen on the floor and Dean is the first one to pick it up. Conflict soon arises when Dean's friend Rachel begins to grow jealous of their relationship. Dean seemed to be really interested in Raya, however it was revealed in Wild Break-Up that Raya already had a boyfriend and was using Dean to win a bet she made with her friends. They were together for around one month. Deya Moments 'Season 4' Wild Friendship *Dean asks Rachel for a spare movie ticket, as it is revealed that he invited Raya to the movies with him. *Dean tells Rachel to meet him in the movie theatre, possibly because he was waiting to meet up with Raya first. *Dean introduces Raya to Rachel, calling her "great". *Dean stands up out of his seat and smiles at Raya when she approaches him in the movie theatre. *Dean and Raya greet each other with a tight hug. *Dean introduces Raya to Rachel as his girlfriend with his arm around her shoulder. He also introduces Rachel to Raya, as his best friend. *Raya looks at Dean in shock when Rachel throws up into a stranger's handbag. *After around a minute, Raya asks Dean if Rachel was okay. *Dean and Raya are seated next to each other with their hands touching one another's when Rachel asks about how they came to be. *Dean and Raya playfully argue about who should tell Rachel the story about how they met, before Raya agrees to do so. **According to Raya, at this point her and Dean were dating for a couple of weeks. The two met in science class, when Raya was brand new to the school. She dropped her pen on the floor by accident, and Dean was the only guy "willing" enough to pick it up for her. Raya called him a gentleman, stared into Dean's eyes, and knew automatically that there was an instant connection. Apparently they were dating ever since. *While Raya was telling Rachel the story, she kept smiling at Dean, who was smiling back at her. Her hands were also on Dean's chest during this. *Dean and Raya get left alone for a good five minutes when Rachel leaves them to "use the bathroom". *Raya gets concerned when Dean needs to use the bathroom, and reminds him to come back quickly before the movie's make-out scene. *Dean kisses Raya on the cheek before he heads to the bathroom. *While Dean uses the bathroom, Raya asks Rachel a series of questions about her history with Dean, possibly out of jealousy. *Raya smiles when Dean returns from the bathroom. *When Dean sits down, he pretends to yawn and places his arm around Raya's shoulder. Raya smiles at him rests her head on his shoulder. *During the course of the movie, a montage is shown of Dean and Raya doing several things: **Cuddling one another. **Kissing. **Raya whispering something in Dean's ear, making him laugh. **Holding hands. **Feeding each other popcorn. *Finally, Dean and Raya are about to kiss again before Rachel interrupts them. She also "accidentally" spills their popcorn bucket and leaves them alone for a little while. *After the movie finishes, Dean and Raya both agree to watch it again while paying "proper" attention to the film. This implies that Dean and Raya were busy doing other things (cuddling and/or making out) to pay attention to the film the first time. Some of this was shown in a montage earlier. *At the end of the night, Dean brings Raya home to his house, where she actually steps inside. She also compliments the look of his house, and tells him that she lived in the rich part of town. *Dean seems sad to see her go, but they both kiss and agree to see each other at school the following day. *Dean blushes and stares at the door when Raya leaves before calling her "hot". Wild and Wilder *This episode shows Dean and Raya at school together for the first time, as they are introduced in the episode with the two walking by Rachel together at her locker. Raya appears to be hugging Dean from his side, while Dean has his arm around her. *Raya joins Dean by his locker and greets him with a kiss; calling him "sweetie". Dean seems happy to see her. *Dean's arm is around Raya's shoulder when Rachel tells him about Richard. *Dean looks at Raya in concern when she begins making fun of Richard. *They walk off to class together. *There is a montage in this episode where Rachel attempts to copy everything Dean and Raya does with Richard. She attempts to copy the following, with little success: **Raya once again greeting Dean at his locker with a kiss and a hug. **Raya and Dean are shown studying together on the floor of the school library, sitting close together. Raya reads a science textbook out loud and isn't sure of how to pronounce a word, so she asks Dean to read it for her. When he pronounces it for her, she is glad and thanks him with a hug. Dean smiles when he does this. **Raya and Dean are in class together, sitting next to each other. Raya misplaces her pen, and Dean agrees to look for it for her. He finds it on the floor and picks it up, presenting the pen to her in a flirtatious way. He calls her his "lady", and Raya laughs and blushes. *Dean and Raya are eating lunch across from each other in the cafeteria when Rachel and Richard join them. *Dean and Raya constantly smile at each other while Rachel is talking to them. *Raya mentions that her Dean have eaten in private together (although this was obviously shown off-screen). *Dean tells Rachel that he never attempted the "long line of spaghetti" trick with Raya, as he mentions that they agreed to only have food in their mouths while they were eating (thus implying that they have not agreed to French-kiss while they are eating, although they could have done it off-screen). *Dean grows concern at Raya when she calls the whole cafeteria around to watch Rachel and Richard kiss, and when Raya takes a picture of a humiliated Rachel afterward. *Raya smirks when Rachel tells her that Dean wasn't right for her. *Raya threatens Rachel to not tell Dean about the picture, although he overhears the last part. Raya lies to him and shrugs it off, with a hug. *Dean and Raya begin to walk off together holding hands, although they are interrupted with Rachel's confession of jealousy. *Dean looks at Raya in concern when Rachel runs off. *At the end of the episode, Dean ends up finding about Raya's picture of Rachel. In doing so, he establishes that Raya wasn't a good person, and agrees to break up with her the following day. **This is proven unsuccessful, as shown at the beginning of the next episode. Dean and Raya are still together. Wild Meeting *Dean arrives home all panicked, following his confrontation with Raya at school. *Dean tells Rachel that he was going to break-up with Raya, but accidentally agreed to meet her parents instead. His confrontation with Raya is then shown. *During the flashback to earlier that day, Dean approaches Raya to "talk" to her, however she speaks first. Her conversation seemed like she was going to break up with him, but instead she offered him to meet her parents: **'Raya:' There comes a time in a relationship where... Dean: Great, I feel the same way. Raya: Awesome! So you're going to come over for dinner with my parents tonight? My parents will LOVE you! Dean: Yeah, I was think- wait WHAT!? *Dean told Rachel that he was nervous about meeting Raya's parents, since he had a gut feeling that they weren't going to like him. *Dean decides to bring Rachel along to Raya's house in order to boost his confidence. *Dean wears a fancy blouse to his dinner date, meaning that he was trying to make a good impression. *When Raya's mom answers the door to Dean, she tells him that Raya spoke a lot of him. He seems to blush at this. *Raya greets Dean as "sweetie" when he arrives, and directs him to her kitchen/dining room. *Raya locks Rachel in her bedroom, possibly out of jealousy. *Dean is surprised to learn about Raya's French decent. *Dean seems intimidated by Raya's father, who makes him sit in the "Boyfriends' Throne" at the dining table. *Dean asks Raya about Rachel's whereabouts. *Dean agrees to eat the mealworms, at his disgust, in order to impress Raya's parents (Raya's father mentions that Raya loved boys with big appetites). *Dean manages to have a friendly conversation to Raya's parents about her, and mention that Raya was his first proper girlfriend. He also mentions that he's fond of her, and is relieved when Raya's mom likes him. *Dean seems somewhat shocked when Raya's father reveals that he was Raya's fourteenth boyfriend. *Dean once again eats Raya's mom's snails and (unwillingly) ant sundae, in order to impress her. *Dean thanks Raya's parents after his dinner, and decides to use the restroom before he leaves. *Dean is shocked to learn that Raya locked Rachel in her bedroom all night. *Dean finally gets to see the inside of Raya's bedroom. *After a short while, Raya comes looking for Dean, mentioning that her parents loved him. She is then startled when she finds Dean hugging Rachel in her bedroom. *After seeing Dean and Rachel hug, Raya comes to the conclusion that the two were dating in secret. Wild Dean's Soul Mate Wild Break-Up Similarities and Differences Quotes Trivia Category:Pairings Category:Dean Ford